Just in love with you
by juliette01
Summary: It's Raven's 19th birthday. She finds out that she loves Beast Boy and that he loves her. They start a relationship. But what happens when someone from their past decides to come back and to get her revenge? Will they remain together or will they be separed? Read to find out. BBRae and maybe a bit of RobStar. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Beginnings

_I wanted to write something new and I decided for Teen Titans. I loved and still love this show and I have a few ideas. In my story, Raven is 19, Beast-Boy is 20, Starfire is 20, Robin/Nightwing is 21 and Cyborg 23. So enjoy it._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing cause if I have had the show wouldn't have been canceled._

* * *

Raven sighed. She was in her room, meditating.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." She repeated over and over again. She had been doing this for more than a hour. She opened her eyes and looked to her clock. It showed 7 a.m. . Sighing again, the empath went to her closet and took some clothes. She walked towards the bathroom for a quick shower and got dressed.

Raven was wearing a black tank top, white jeans and black boots. She wanted to wear something more... appropiate for this day than her usually clothes. It's been four years since they had defeated her father, Trigon. She had stopped being afraid of her birthdays since then even though she still felt a bit uneasy. Well, it was probably because her friends threw her a surprise party every year since then and they made her go into the living room using different scenaries. Like the one from the first year had been. She smiled remembering how scared she had been.

(Flasback)

 _Raven was in her room, meditating. She was floating over her bed when she heard someone knocking at her door._

 _"What?" She asked harshly._

 _"Oooo, friend Raven..." said in a sad voice the alien girl. "I am afraid that I have some bad news to tell you."_

 _Raven's eyes opened. "How bad?" She asked, worried._

 _"Our friends... Both Beast-Boy and Cyborg are hurt and Robin..."_

 _"Star? What happened to him?"_

 _"He... he is dead." Answered Starfire, her voice shaking._

 _"What?" Asked Raven and fell on her bed. She got up from her bed and went to Starfire, not bothering to open the door but using a portal._

 _The red-haired alien seemed surprised to see that. There was tears in her eyes and down her cheeks. "Robing died." She repeated._

 _"How? How... has that happened?" Asked the Raven, her voice also shaking._

 _"The... The boys went to town earlier to... to stop HIVE from robbing the Bank. They... They managed to hurt our... our friends."_

 _Raven nodded and bit her lower lip. "Let's see what I can do."_

 _Starfire nodded and the girls went to the living room. What she saw, however, managed to surprise Raven. The boys were alright and the living room was decorated. On the table there was a chocolate cake. Raven's eyes grew wide._

 _"What... What does it mean?" She asked._

 _"Happy birthday, friend Raven!" Squealed Starfire._

 _"You... You lied to me!" Said the empath, looking at her alien friend._

 _"Well... It did work, didn't it?"_

 _"Yeah. Thank you so much!"_

(End of flashback)

After that they had stopped using 'dying' excuses but they had used roads of candles in every year. It had been Starfire's idea but they had promised they would use something else this year and Raven was curious what it would be.

Raven opened the door, expecting to find flowers or gifts or her friends at her door. Instead she found a letter on the floor. It was pink and had a black raven on it. Raven took theletter and opened it.

'The girl who can literally light a room with her presence is invited into the living room.' She read. The purplette smiled softly. She had a hunch about who could have written that letter. Her green friend was the only one able to do such an invitation. It was so... Beast-Boy. Raven did appreciate his invitation.

She went to the living room where she find her friends and the birthday decorations.

"Happy birthday!" Yelled the Titans.

Raven gave them a small and sincere smile. "Thank you!" She answered.

Starfire approached her. "I wish you a hery happy anniversary for your nineteenth day of birth, friend Raven." She wished and gave Raven a bone-breaking embrace.

"Star... I... I can't breath..." said Raven after a few seconds.

"Oh. I apologize." Said Starfire and let Raven go.

She took a deep breath and smiled at her alien friend. "It's okay. But next time be more... careful. Okay, Star?"

She nodded and smiled brightly. "This is your birthday present from me."

"Thanks." Answered Raven and took the gift from Starfire.

The others gave her the presents. When it was Beast-Boy's turn Raven giggled silently at his reaction.

"What is it?" Asked the green boy.

"No-nothing."

He gave her the present. "You know, I have never seen you in this kind of clothes."

"Trying new things." She answered and took the guft from him.

"Then you should try a date with me too." Said a familiar voice that made Raven smile.

"Aqualad?" She asked and turned around to see her friend. "What... What are you doing here?"

"I came to give you this." He answered and gave her a small box.

She opened it and found a beautiful raven-shaped necklace. "Wow... It is beautiful." Said Raven. She turned around and Aqualad put it around her beck.

"I am glad you like it. Now, about our date..."

Raven blushed and turned to face him. One of the lights flickered from her powers. "You have been serious? You want to go to a date with me?"

"If you want too. I won't force you."

Raven smiled brightly and her face become even more red. "Yeah, sure."

"Great! How about this evening?"

"No problem. I will be looking forward."

Aqualad smiled and gave her a quick peck on her cheek. "Happy birthday, Raven." He said and turned towards the door. "See ya later!"

"Bye!" Said Raven, her cheeks coming back to their usual color. She sighed and went to her room, leaving some startled Titans and a jealous Beat-Boy.

"What happened?" Asked Robin, now known as Nightwing.

Starfire approached him and took his hand in her own. She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled. "I believe that friend Raven will have her first date."

Nightwing smiled at his girlfriend. "It was a metaphorical question, Star."

"Oh..." was everything she said.

Beast-Boy shook his head. "Raven? To a date? With Aqualad?" He asked.

His half-robot friend put his hand on his shoulder. "Yeah. It is strange for me too but we have to be realistic. Raven starts being interested in boys. And you do remember how she was when we met Aqualad, don't you?"

Oh, he remembered well. He had been so jealous that Raven was being friendly towards Aqualad. "Yeah, I do remember."

"Anyway, do you want to play some video games, BB?"

"Nah, I am not in the mood for games. Sorry, Cy. Maybe later." Responded the green Titan and left to his room.

Cyborg looked after his best friend and shook his head. "What is wrong with him?" He muttered before going to his own room.

(In Beast-Boy's room)

"Man, what's wrong with me? Why do I keep having yhis sensation? Why... Why am I being jealous?" Beast-Boy asked out loud. His eyes grew wide with realisation. "No way! There is no way in which I... in which I could be... in love with... No! Or maybe I am? Ugh! Why is so hard to figure out?" He almost yelled. "I suppose I am but... How would Raven react if she finds out? She would probably hate me forever."

(In Raven's room)

Beast-Boy wasn't the only one with questions. Raven also had some question to ask herself.

"Why have I accepted? I don't even like him in that way. But more important: why would he invite me to a date? Why? Why? Why? There are plenty of girls who would die to go out with Aqualad so why has he chose me?" She asked out loud. "It is my first date so... But why I don't feel it's... okay?"

Shaking her head, Raven went to her closet to see what she could wear. She found a purple, knee-lenght dress which Starfire had made her buy it when they had gone to the Mall together a few months ago but the purplette had never wore it. The dress was pretty but she decided against it.

"No! I don't want him to see me wearing it!" She said and searched something else.

She chosed a black tank top with a skull on it, a pretty, black, knee-lenght skirt and black boots.

"Hmmm... Why not?" She asked and placed the clothes on her bed.

(Later that evening)

Raven got out from the tower. She looked around and saw a siluette.

"Aqualad?"

"No. Sorry." Said a voice with whom she was familiar.

She saw Beast-Boy approaching her. "Beast-Boy? What are you doing here?"

"I enjoy watching the sunset. It gives me... happiness."

Raven smiled. "I enjoy watching the sunrise. It makes me feel good and... it is very peaceful. You cannot like the sunset without liking the sunrise."

"Well, I guess I will try." He said and gave her a small smile.

Raven couldn't help but admire his maturity. Beast-Boy not that had only grewed, but he had maturised a lot. He was now taller that her, she reached his chin, and he behaved as any 20-years-old boy should behave. She had observed his behaviour changing with every passing day. He wasn't the silly, pranky and annoying teenager he had been. Raven couldn't help but feel something fluttering inside her chest and stomach every time she layd her eyes upon him. The changelling had also a plenty of girls that were drooling after him everytime they saw him. He was very muscular and Raven could only admire him into the dying light.

"-ven? Raven?"

"Huh? Did you say something, Beast-Boy?"

"Yeah, I did. I was saying that Aqualad is here."

"Oh." She said and tirned around in time to see Aqualad approaching them.

"Hey, Rave!"

"Hello!"

"Wow, you look great!"

"Thank you!" She answered and her cheeks became pink.

Aqualad was in his normal attire and that fact made Raven wonder if he had really wanted to go out with her.

"Ready to go, Rave?" He asked and lifted his hand.

"Yeah. Let's go." She answered and took his hand. "Bye, Beast-Boy! See ya later!"

"Bye, Raven! Have fun!"

(Later)

The date wasn't as good as Raven had expected from Aqualad. They had seen a movie, which Raven didn't consider to good, and Aqualad took her to the tower.

"Thank you!" Muttered Raven before entering.

"Maybe we do this again?" Asked Aqualad.

Raven looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Less likely. Sorry but I... I refuse. Bye!" She said and closed the door.

"Um... Bye!" Said Aqualad and left. "Eh, there are plenty of girls prettiest than she is."

"What did you say?" Asked someone.

Aqualad looked around him and saw Beast-Boy. "What are you doing here, Beast-Boy?"

"I was walking. Now, plenty of girls prettiest than Raven? Are you kidding me? Raven is the prettiest, no! She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. You have to be blind not to see that!"

"Wow, calm down!"

"No! I can't believe that she went out with a jerk like you! Raven deserves someone better than you are!"

"Ha! Do you think it's you, don't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You think that she will choose you. She only talks to you because she has known you for so long but she doesn't even like you."

Beast-Boy felt himself growing angry. "You really don't undestand."

"What? That you have no chance to her? Well, I kind of understood that. You are the one who didn't."

Oh, Beast-Boy would have turned into a T-Rex so easy and beat the crap out of Aqualad but he stopped himself from doing that. What would Raven think about him then? He chosed to turn around and enter the tower.

Aqualad left and tried not to smile at his plan. He shook his head. Oh, the boy was so sensible towards his emphat friend. He had no idea how Raven hadn't observed the love that Beast-Boy had for her when evertbody else had seen it.

Raven had heard everything. She couldn't believe what Beast-Boy had said about her. She teleproted herself to her room before the green Titan would have entered.

"Beautiful?" She asked out loud once she was in her room. "He thinks that I am beautiful? No, it can't be, can it? Is he... No! I doubt it. As Aqualad said, there are plenty of pretty girls in this world. And I am not that pretty."

Shaking her head, Raven got changed into her usual clother and started opening her gifts. The first was the one from Starfire. It was one of the traditional objects from her planet that Raven won't understand. Never. The next one was from Cyborg. He had given her the sunglasses that she once had told him she wanted. Raven smiled and took the present from Nightwing. He had offered her a nice golden bracelet which she really appreciated. But the one she really wanted to open was the one from Beast-Boy. She opened it and her eyes grew wide. He had given her a book she wanted so much. He had found out a few months ago when they had met into the bookstore.

(Flashback)

 _Raven was looking through more books. She found nothing interesting._

 _"Hey, Rae! What are you doing?" Asked Beast-Boy, hoping she won't slap him for using 'Rae'._

 _"Just looking for some books. You?"_

 _"Looking for comics. I advice you to let your long books a while and try some comics."_

 _She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "No, thanks. One of us prefere not to loose the purpose of reading something interesting for..."_

 _"Okay, okay. Just say 'no' next time, okay?"_

 _Raven rolled her eyes. "You are so..." Yet she couldn't continue her phrase because her eyes laud on a book behind Beast-Boy. She went towards it and was ready to buy it when her cominucator beeped._

 _"No! Why no?" She complained and put the book down._

 _"Don't worry, Rae. You will buy it some day." Tried Beast-Boy to comfort her as the got out from the store._

 _She turned her head to face him. She had her four, red demonic eyes. "Call me like that again and you will be in trouble!"_

 _Beast-Boy gulped and nodded, his arms raised in deffence._

(End of flashback)

Raven smiled at the memory. She got up from her bed and went to Beast-Boy's room. She knocked.

"Yeah?" Asked the green boy.

"Beast-Boy, it's Raven. May I come in?"

"Yeah, sure." He answered.

Raven opened the door and entered only to see Beast-Boy on his bed, reading a comic.

"I came to... thank you for my present."

"Well... um... You are welcome." He said and sat up, putting the magazine on his bed. "Um... Is this all?"

Raven wanted to ask him if he had meant what he had said, about her being beautiful but she resisted this urge. "Yeah. Good night, Garfield." She wished and got out.

Beast-Boy looked after her. "Good night, Rae." He said and sighed. He liked it when she called him 'Garfield'. His real name sounded so good said by her.

Shaking his head, Beast-Boy lied down on his bed and closed his eyes. In a few minutes he was already asleep, dreaming about a purplette.

Entering her room, Raven sighed. "What is wrong with me?" She asked herself. She took her mirror and entered her own mind, wanting to know what happened to her feelings.

Raven entered into her own mind and found herself fate-to-face with her happy side. Only that Happiness wasn't alone.

"Happiness, what's happening to you?" Asked Raven.

"Oh, Raven! I am so happy!"

"You are always happy." Stated Knowledge.

"Why?" Insisted Raven. "Why can't you let me focus?"

"Well, I was so happy when Beast-Boy said that words about us... about you."

Raven sighed. "This is why you almost made me cry out in happiness?"

"Yup!"

Raven sighed again. "Why? Alas, jus tell me why."

Knowledge grabbed her hand and smiled at her. "Come with me."

"Why and where?" Asked Raven.

"Just... trust me. I know what your problem is and I do know how you will be able to resolve it."

Raven nodded and went after the yellow-cloaked emotion. They soom arrived into a place Raven knew well but she hadn't gone too frequently there. She saw a few of her Emoticlones together, talking. There was Love, Rage and Timid.

"What? What are we doing here?"

Knowledge smiled. "This is the cause of your chaotic feelings."

"My Love, Rage and Timid sides?"

"The first one is the most."

Raven's eyes grew wide. She approached her feelings and saw Love smiling, Rage frowing and Timid draping her hood over her head. "Hi!" She greeted her Emoticlones.

"Raven... It is good to see you here. I have something to tell you." Said Love.

Raven closed her eyes. "Love... I know now. I felt it before but... now it is more powerful than then... too powerful."

"I... Do you... do you think he feels the same way... for us as we do for him?" Asked Timid.

"I don't know." Answered Raven, opening her eyes.

Rage growled. "You have heard what he has said about her, Timid. He sure does."

"But... But what if... what if he doesn't? What are we going to do then?"

Raven sighed. "I don't know. And I can't just go and ask him. I have to be more... suptle."

The Emoticlones nodded. Love smiled at Raven. "You should return to your world."

Raven also nodded and returned in her room. She sighed and fell asleep thinking about a certain green boy.

(Next day)

Raven was in the kitchen. She had just finished making her herbal tea when Starfire came to her.

"Friend Raven?" She said.

Raven took a sip from her tea. "What is it, Star?"

"I... I have a question to ask you."

"Um... Sure. Ask me."

The red-haired alien grabbed Raven's arms and got the emphat to her room.

"Star? What are we doing here?"

"It is part of the 'girl talk' to be in a more private place, isn't it?"

"Yeah. So, what was your question?"

"Well, I wanted to know what is between you and frien Beast-Boy."

Raven's eyes grew wide and she almost drawned with her tea. She coughed and put the cup of tea on a table. "Why would you ask that?"

"Well, I heard Beast-Boy saying to Aqualad that you are the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. And then I saw you entering Beast-Boy's room."

Raven's cheeks became red and she draped her hood over her head. "Star, there is nothing between us. We are just... friends."

"But why..."

"I don't know what happened with... Beast-Boy and Aqualad." Lied Raven. "And... I entered Beast-Boy's room only to thank him for the present he gave me. It was something that I wished to have and he knew it."

Starfire nodded. "I see."

Raven let out a breath she didn't knew she was holding. "So, Star, how are the things between you and um... Nightwing?"

Starfire smiled brightly. "Everything is fine, Raven. He is very sweet and caring and he opens up to me every passing day."

Raven also smiled, happy that she had changed the subject.

The girls sat in Starfire's room until 12 p.m. when they had an attack from Dr. Light.

Dr. Light was into the Mall, attacking people with his beams of light. When he saw the Titans he grinned. "Time to enlighten the mood!" He joked.

Nightwing narrowed his eyes. "Titans, go!" He said and they proceed to stop the villain.

It was a pretty quick fight. Dr. Light shot beams of light at the heroes as they tried to avoid them. Raven tried, in vain, to use her black energy against his white one. For some unknown reason, he did manage to stop every attack from her. Until he did something than enraged the half-demon girl.

Dr. Light managed to hurt Beast-Boy. Raven's eyes grew wide seeing the boy she had a crush on flyint through a window. Her inner Rage came to surface. She had four red, full of hate eyes. Her powers unleashed and she caught Dr. Light into her black energy.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She chanted and threw the villain into a nearly building. She lifted a car and threw it into his form.

Her friends' eyes grew wide. Robin helped Beast-Boy on his feet and they watched teriffied how Raven managed to beat the crap out of Dr. Light.

When she decided that he had had enough, Raven lifted the villain with her powers and gave him to the autorrities.

"Th-thank you." Said the police officer. He put Dr. Light into his car and left.

Some reporters approached the Titans as Raven finished healing Beast-Boy's wounds.

"Thanks, Raven, but there was no need for you to do that."

Raven have him one of her rare yet sincere smiles. "I know. But I wanted to do it."

"Raven?" Asked a reporter. "How did you manage to defeat Dr. Light?"

Raven arched an eyebrow. "Meaning?"

"Well, your magic wasn't working but then it came out as black, evil energy. How is possible for a 'hero' to have so much dark power and a villain to use..."

Nightwing cut him off. "Raven is too tired to respond your questions. Leave her alone!" He ordered.

The reporters complied, grumbling.

"Thanks." Said Raven. She turned into a raven and flied to the Tower.

"What was that?" Asked a startled Beast-Boy.

* * *

 _The first chapter is done. What do you think? Should I continue or stop writing Teen Titans fics? Comments and criticisms are welcomed but no flames please. Tell me what you think. Read and review please._


	2. I love you

_I am back. So, first of all: English isn't my first language so it is normal that there are some spelling mistakes. And I don't use Google translate and/or a dictionary. Second: I write everything from my phone and I don't exactly use my computer to see my mistakes. And third: You were really mean, Guest. I don't expect everyone enjoying my story but when you don't like something you better don't say anything that could make someone feel bad. I do my best and I put my heart into my stories so, please, don't be mean._

 _Thank you, Artemis Raven Courtney, Cassmtz, dhovart and lailee333 for your reviews._

 _Anyway, enjoy it._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing cause if I have had the show wouldn't have been canceled._

* * *

It was late evening. Raven was in her room, meditating. Well, she tried. She had been trying for more that a hour but she couldn't focus. Why? Because she kept thinking about only one thing. Or should she say person? Her thoughts flied to Beast-Boy every time she managed to kind of focus on her meditation. She couln't get him out of her head. With a sigh, Raven chose to talk to someone. She stopped meditating and took the mirror to her mind.

Raven went to the first of her Emoticlones she knew was responsable for her outburst into the city. "Rage?" She asked.

The red cloaked emotion looked at her counterpart with her red eyes. "What?" She asked harshly.

"What happened to you? What was with that outburst?"

"I was enraged when Dr. Light shot Beast-Boy. I couldn't let the guy we love to be hurt, could I?"

"Rage." She sighed.

"Ooooo, Raveeen!" Squealed someone.

"Great!" Said Rage while rolling her eyes.

"Sooo..." started Happy. "Will you talk to Beast-Boy? He should know that you..."

"No!" Shouted Raven.

"Why not?"

"Well... um.. I..."

Happy sighed and Rage felt herself being engulfed in red flames. "I know that you don't want to be hurt again." Started Happy. Yet she didn't dare to say more. All of them knew not to mention Melchior. It was tabu since he broke Raven's heart.

"I won't be!" Said a suddenly stubborn Raven. "But I... I don't want him to find out. He still thinks about Terra, remember?"

"What if he forgot her?" Asked Happy. "Maybe she was just a... crush. But what if he loves you too?"

"I don't know... I really don't know." Sighed Raven. "But my powers would go crazy and I could lost control. I don't want this to happen."

"No one wants." Said Rage.

Raven nodded and bit her lower lip. "I should go. Bye." She said and left. She changed into a white sleevless tank top and a black pair of shorts. She lied down on her bed and fell asleep.

It was around midnight when Beast-Boy woke up from a terrified scream in Raven's room. He rushed to her, forgetting to take his shirt on. He typed the pasword and ingored that entering in her room was forbidden. He entered and saw Raven crying. She was still sleeping and tears were down her cheeks. "Raven? Raven, are you alright?" He asked while shaking her body.

Raven opened her eyes to look into a pair of emerald eyes. "Wha'? What's going on?" She asked. "Get out! Leave me alone!" She screamed and used her powers to lift Beast-Boy up. "Leave me alone!"

"Wha'? Raven, what's this?" He asked as he was hit into a wall. "Raven! It's me. Raven, it's me Beast-Boy."

Her eyes grew wide and the black energy around Beast-Boy disappeared making him fall on the floor. "Beast-Boy? What are you doing in my room?"

"Sorry. I heard you screaming and I thought that you are in danger. What happened?"

"I... I had a nightmare." She answered, panting as he approached her bed. "Sorry." She said and her cheeks became pink.

"It's okay. What was... what was it about?"

"Tr-Trigon." She stuttered.

His eyes grew wide. "He's gone, Raven. He can't hurt you anymore."

"I know... I was... It was just a nightmare. I... I still have..."

Beast-Boy nodded looking into her violet eyes. "Well... um... Good night, Raven." He wished and turned around to leave.

"Beast-Boy?" She asked, her voice shaking. If he didn't know her, he would say that she sounded... shy.

"Yeah?"

"Could you... could you stay here a while? Please."

He blinked and turned to face her, his cheeks burning. "If it doesn't bother you."

"It doesn't." She assured him with a small smile.

He lied down next to her careful not to make her uncomfortable. "Good night, Rae."

"Good night, Beast-Boy." She said, her voice sleepy. She fell asleep in a few minutes.

In the morning Beast-Boy was the first who woke up. He yawned and was ready to move when he feel something tingling his chest. He looked and his eyes grew wide. Raven's head was resting on his chest. Her hair was tingling his chest. Her left hand was on his hip and her other hand managed somehow to get under him. His left arm was around her body, his hand resting on her hip. He couldn't resist and kissed her on the top of her head. A soft moan was heard and Raven shifted a little. He closed his eyes and his hand clutched her hip, making her wake up. He closed his eyes, afraid that she might be angry with him if she would find out.

Raven opened her eyes and looked at the green titan. Her eyes grew wide. "Beast-Boy? Beast-Boy, wake up!"

"Five more minutes, mom!" He said, trying not to seem awake

She rolled her eyes. "Beast-Boy? It's Raven."

He groaned and lazily opened his eyes. "Ra-Raven?" His eyes grew wide. "Sorry. Probably I fell asleep."

"It's okay." She said and yawned.

"How did you sleep? Any nightmares?"

"No. Thanks for staying with me."

He nodded. "You're welcome."

She put her hands on his chest. "Beast-Boy?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you... Do you still love Terra?" She asked shyly.

"What?" He sounded incredulously.

"Well, when she fist came you were after her like a puppy and you seemed to love her and..."

"Raven, stop!"

"What?"

"Stop. I didn't love Terra. Well, I had a crush on her a while but it meant nothing."

"Really?" She asked, her voice hopeful.

"Really. I... I always loved only one girl."

Raven bit her lowwr lip. "May I ask who?"

"Will you get angry?"

"N-no."

"You."

"What?"

He smiled at her as she sat up. He also sat up. "I love you, Raven. I always loved you."

She gaved him a big smile. "I... I love you too, Beast-Boy."

"Really? I mean... You do?"

"Yes, of course. I... I can't help it. I do love you."

He smiled brighter and tucked her hair behing her ear. "Rae..."

She blushed and closed her eyes. One of the lights flickered and exploded. "Sorry." She opened her eyes and blushed.

He grinned. "It was because of me?"

"My powers go crazy when I... when we are together."

"Cool." He said. He bent down and gently brushed his lips against hers. Her eyes grew wide before she closed them, mimicking him. It was a gentle kiss, not totally overwhelming. She slightly parted her lips, deepening the kiss. He kissed her passionately, ignoring the flickering lights.

They broke the kiss when the need for air was too much. Raven smiled at him as one of her Emoticlones squealed of happiness inside her head.

'See? I told you to talk to him. He loves you... He loves you!'

'Shut up! Don't you see that I am busy?'

For most of the people to hear voices would be a sign that they need to go to a hospital. But for Raven it was something normal and ordinary.

"Raven?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was talking to um..."

"Your emotions?"

"Yeah. Happy is... happy that you love me."

"I imagine she would be." He chuckled. He hugged her tightly. She lost herself in his scent.

"I love you, Rae."

"I love you too. Please, don't leave me!"

"Never! I won't break your heart, Rae. Never."

* * *

 _So? Opinion? Advice? Something? Comments and criticisms are welcomed but no flames please. Tell me what you think. Read and review please._


	3. Couples and dates

_I am back. Sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter but I have a lot to do. So enjoy it._

 _Disclaimer: I won nothing cause if I have had the show wouldn't have been canceled._

* * *

Beast-Boy entered the common room with a goofy grin across his lips. Cyborg, who was on the couch playing a video game paused it, and looked at his green friend while saying:

"Hey, BB, do you want to play some video games?"

"Nah, thanks."

The half-human titan looked at Beast-Boy incredulously. "You okay, BB? You've never said no to video games."

"I'm more than okay, dude. I am great."

Starfire came behind Beast-Boy and went to sit on the couch. She didn't say nothing as Beast-Boy came to sit near Cyborg.

"What happened to you, man? You are daydreaming."

"Well, I have a very gooooood reason."

"What is that?"

"Raven. She loves me." Answered the green titan looking dreamly outside the window. Cy's laugh brought him back to reality. "What? You don't believe me?"

"Sorry, man, but... but it doesn't seem... real. You sure it wasn't just... just a dream?" Asked Cyborg between giggles.

"I am sure. We kissed."

Thinking about that for a moment, Cyborg realized that it could be true. His giggles finished into a dry gulp. "You kissed?"

"Yeah, and it was great! Man, she is in love with me!" Exclaimed Beast-Boy.

Starfire frowned and decided to talk to Raven. She got up and went on the hallway where she met Nightwing.

"Hey, Star, I was thinking to go..."

"I apologize, Dick, but we can't talk now." She said, cutting him off.

"What? Why?"

"I have an important problem to discuss with friend Raven."

The boy wonder sighed. "Okay, go."

Starfire gave him a small smile and continued her path. She reached Raven's door and knocked twice.

"Come in!" Was heard and she did as she was said. She sat on the bed next to Raven who gave her a small smile. "Why are you here so early?"

"Oh, friend Raven, I heard some... news about you and friend Beast-Boy."

Raven's face colored. She wished she had her cloak on so she could drape the hood over her head. "What... what exactly did you hear?"

"Well, I heard Beast-Boy telling that you and him are a couple. Is it true?"

"Well... Yeah, it's true."

"Oh, I am so happy for you, friend Raven!" Said Starfire and hugged Raven, threatening to break her bones.

"Star, I... I can't breath."

"Oh, I apologize." She said and pulled back. "It is great that you and friend Beast-Boy are together. I always thought that you would be a cute couple."

"Anyway, why would he tell you this?"

"He didn't told me. He told friend Cyborg and I heard. He didn't seem to observe me."

Raven raised an eyebrow and studied Starfire from head to toe. "Really? He didn't observe that the red-haired, green-eyed and almoat orange-skinned alien princess was there? Hard to believe."

"He was really happy." Explained Star. "He had his head in the clouds."

"Oh." Said Raven and turned her head to hide her red cheeks.

* * *

Over the last few days, there was a strange tension between Beast Boy and Cyborg. Every time the latter would see Beast Boy and Raven together, he would give them an awakward look before ignoring them complety. The green titan couldn't help but feel sad. He thought he should bring up the problem.

"Cy?" Asked Beast Boy shyly.

"What is it, man?"

"What happened to you?"

There were only the two of them in the common room. "What do you mean?"

"You seem reserved and apprehensive to talk to me." Acused Beast Boy and blinked. Since when he started using such long words?

"It's nothing." Said the half-human. "Really. Do you want to play a video game?" He tried to change the subject.

Beast Boy growled in annoyance. "No until you don't tell me what is going on!"

Cyborg sighed. "Raven..." He started. "You know what happened to her when her heart was broken. She... I like to think I have a brother-sister relationship with her. This is why... I am 'apprehensive', as you said. I don't want to see her hurt again. This tower, the titans from here... we are her only family. Her emotion can be instable and even destroy as if she is hurt again."

"I know."

"But it isn't the only reason. Look, BB, I care about her. I don't want to see her pained that you would break up with her."

"I won't do that! I love her!"

"She only has us. She has me." Continued Cyborg as if Beast Boy didn't talk. "And if you ever break her heart, I will break your face! Did you get me?"

Beast Boy flinched at the agressive tone his best friend had just used. "I won't break her heart. C'mon, you know me."

"I just warned you." Shrugged Cyborg and turned on the TV. Beast Boy sighed and a smile put itself on his lips. He started running towards Raven't room, almost getting hit in the door from the common room if Starfire wouldn't have opened it to come in.

"Ra-Raven!" Panted Beast Boy at her door. The door opened to reveal his purpulette love.

"Yes, Beast Boy?"

He winced. "Don't call me like that now!"

"Alright." She sighed. "Yes, Garfield?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" He blurted out. "Saturday evening?"

A small smile was seen across Raven's lips. "I would love that." She said. "Um... do you want to come in?"

"Sure!" He said and his cheeks became greener that usual.

Raven opened widely the door, her cheeks red. He observe he had caught her in the middle on reading. "What were you reading?" He asked her.

"A... a love story." She said and her blush intensified.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

* * *

It was Saturday evening. Beast Boy knocked at Raven's room. He was dressed, for the first time in his life, in a tuxedo. He gulped and took a deep breath to calm himself down. The door opened and Raven got out. She was wearing a knee-lenght, purple dress that molded perfectly on her body, a black belt around her middle and black boots. She even used makeup: gray eye shadow, black mascara and pink lipstick. Her cheeks became pink as she gazed deeply into a pair of esmarald eyes.

"W-wow." Stuttered her love. "You... you look... stunning."

"Thank you. You also look stunning." She said, pointing at his clothes.

"Ready to go?" He asked softly. Raven nodded as he lifted his right hand. She took his hand in hers, their fingers entwirling.

* * *

"Well?" Started Beast Boy. "Did you like it?"

"Yes." Sighed Raven. They had taken a dinner and went to a movie and she totally loved their date.

"Then we should do this again." He chuckled.

"Yes. We should." She said dreamy. They entered into the tower and Beast Boy took her to her room.

"Thank you, Garfield." She said and kissed his cheek. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. He didn't seem content with just a peck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her breath away. She kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck, enjoying his touch. A few lights flickered but neither of them seemed to care about that. They broke the kiss only when their lungs screaming for oxygen couldn't be ignored any longer. "You know we can't do that yet, do you?" She asked.

"Yeah. Um... may I ask why?"

"My powers. I have to make sure they are stable and I need more time to get used to our new status."

He nodded. "Take your time. I am glad we are together and I am content with this. I don't want to put pressure on you."

She hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Garfield." She muttered. He ran his right hand over her back in a soothing gesture. "Good night." She wished him as she pulled back. She gave him another peck on his cheeks and went into her room. Beast Boy smiled and ran to his own room.

* * *

No one knew about her existence. But they were going to find out. And they would pay for everything they had done to her. Especially... him.

* * *

 _Well, I hope you like it. This is not over yet. So? Opinions? Advice? Comments and criticisms are welcomed but no flames please. Tell me what you think. Read and review please._


	4. Revenge: part I

_I hope you like the last chapter. Well, enjoy it._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing cause if I have had the show wouldn't have been canceled._

* * *

Raven lazily opened her eyes and yawned. She felt a warm body next to her and a small smile hit her pale lips. She was wearing a purple nightgown. She turned around and found herself face-to-face with a sleeping Beast Boy. He was wearing only a pair of night trousers.

"Garfield?" She asked softly. Beast Boy made a small noise but didn't wake up. The empath rolled her eyes and let out a low growl. "Wake up, Garfield!" She said and shook his body. Still there was no answer.

"Five more minutes, mom." He mumbled.

Raven's eyes started glowing white as a black aura surrounded Beast Boy. She lifted him off of the bed and she got down. She went into her bathroom and placed him in the bathtube before turning on the water. As the cold water made contact with his body, Beast Boy snapped his eyes open and gasped. He jumped out of the bathtube and found himself face to face with a grinning Raven.

He shook his head similar to what a dog does, splashing his girlfriend.

"Oh, Garfield!" Raven muttered and caught him by his shoulders. "Stop!" She ordered. A grin put itself across his lips and he hugged her tightly. Without even realizing when, she found herself picked up bridal style. Beast Boy put her into the bathtube, under the sitll falling cold water.

"Aaahhh!" She whined as Beast Boy started laughing. "This is not funny, Garfield!"

"For... for me... it is." He managed between chuckles.

"Get out! I wanna take a shower."

"And what stops you?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Your presence! Out!"

"C'mon, Rae... It's not like I'm gonna jump on you or something..." The green titan pleaded.

Raven tolled her eyes. "Get! Out! Now!"

"And it's not like I'm not gonna see you someday so..." He didn't have time to finish as he was teleported into his room. "Aw, man!" He muttered as he found himself on the floor.

* * *

"Beast Boy, you have no idea what you did!" Terra muttered darkly, looking at the T-shaped tower from distance. "Nor you, Raven! I'll make you pay!"

"Patience, young one! Soon,.you will get your long-wished revenge." Someone said from behind her.

* * *

"Where's Raven?" Beast Boy asked as he sat on the couch from the common room, next to Cyborg.

"I've no idea. Didn-t see her. Wanna play a game?"

"Nah, I'm good."

Cyborg shrugged and got up from the couch.

'Where are you goin'?"

"Well, Star and Nightwing are out, I am bored so I'm gonna buy some cool things for my baby."

"You mean your car?"

"Yup."

' _Riiiight!_ ' Beast Boy thought as his half-machine friend left the room. ' _More time just for me and Rae, though._ '

The door opened with a hiss and Raven came in. She was dressed in her usual clothes. "Hey, Gar. Where's everyone?"

Beast Boy turned around to look at his girlfriend. "Star and Rob are out and Cy went to buy I don't-know-what-things for his car."

"Oh." She simply said as she walked into the kitchen. She made her usual herbal tea and went to Beast Boy, sitting next to him on the couch.

"Hey, Rae..." He started.

She raised an eyebrow. 'Yes?"

"Do you... wanna go out with me tonight?"

A small but bright smile hit her pale lips. "Sure."

* * *

'No, not this one!'

'Shut up!' Raven mentally snapped at her Emoticlone. 'I'll wear what I want!'

'But this is not...'

'Happy! This is my date!'

'I am a version of yourself.'

'The most annoying one. Now let me choose something to wear.' Raven finished the mental conversation with a deep sigh. She closed her etes and when she opened them, she saw the perfect thing to wear. It was a white, knee-lenght, sleevless dress with black lace at the bottom.

"Perfect!" She muttered and got it out. She chosed a pair of black boots and black fingerless gloves. She put the clothes on her bed and smiled. She then went in front of a mirror and looked at her reflection. Her hair had gotten longer and now it had shoulder-lenght. Her purple eyes grew wide as she noticed that even in her hero outfit she looked stunning. It suddenly dawned on her that she was indeed beautiful.

She walked to her bed and got changed into the dress. She put on the pair of gloves and sat on her bed. Her heart started racing out of control as she thought about she and Beast Boy. A light flickered and exploded but she payed no attention to it. She put her boots on and walked to her mirror again. She make-up with grey eye shadow, black mascara and purple lipstick. She then admired herself in the mirror.

"Really, Raven?" She heard and saw in her mirror Terra's reflection. "You are really wearing those things or I am seeing things?" Terra continued with an evil grin.

"What the hell do you want, Terra?" Raven growled while turning around. Her eyes started glowing white.

"Eh..." The former titan said with a slight raise of her shoulder. "Ya know, I'm just taking what's mine."

"Nothing is your here! You betrayed us and now you want your place again?"

"Oh, Raven..." Terra sighed. "Tsk, tsk, tsk..." She clicked her tongue and started laughing. "I'm not taking about that stupid place. I'm talking about Beast Boy."

Raven's eyes grew wide. "No..." She whispered.

Terra laughed. "Oh, yes! Don't tell me that you dressed like this for him!" She giggled.

"Me and Beast Boy are together, Terra. He never loved you!" The empath snapped.

Terra pulled out a device from her belt and turned it on. Raven fell in her knees, holding her head in her hands. "This device is my favorite. The right frequency sends waves of energy to your brain and allows me to weaken you." The blue-eyed woman said and approached the suffering Raven who was ready to pass out. Terra sent a powerful kick in Raven who was sent backwards in her mirror and finally passed out.

* * *

Beast Boy got ready for his date with ready. He was dressed in a tuxedo and went to Raven's room. He knocked and waited. And waited. And waited for several minutes. A frown made its way to his smooth brow and he knock again. Still no answer. He opened the door and found no trace of Raven. He blinked confused and saw her comunicator on the bed. Looking through his girlfriend's room, he aslo observed the broken mirror. His eyes grew wide. He knew that something happened to her.

* * *

 _Ready! I hope you like it._

 _Shout out to Ssj Maggi her idea. And you should check out her story, it is great._

 _Well? Opinions? Advice? Comments and criticisms are welcomed but no flames please. Tell me what you think. Read and review please._


	5. Revenge: part II

_Finally got back to this. *sigh* I hope no one forgot this story. Well, enjoy it._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing cause if I have had the show wouldn't have been canceled._

* * *

Raven slowly opened her eyes and let out a low groan.

"Well, well, well. Look who's up!" She heard. Her vision was blurry so she rubbed her eyes with the back of her palms.

"What...?" She started only to get cut off by her own memories that came floating in. She frowned and looked at Terra.

"Did you miss me, Raven?"

Her eyes grew wide. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven chanted but nothing happened. She gasped.

Terra laughed. "Did you really think that we were going to let an empath have her powers?" She asked sarcastically. "Tsk, tsk, tsk." She clicked her tongue and laughed. "Check your right wrist."

Raven did as she had been told and her eyes narrowed at the white-glowing bracelat from her right wrist. She clenched her fists and walked to the cell bars. "What do you want, Terra?! Why are you alive? Last time I saw you, you were just a statue."

"Have you already forgotten my earth powers, Raven?" Terra scolded her and shook her head.

"Release me now!" The empath ordered and gripped two bars in her hands.

"Patience, Raven. First I have to take Beast Boy."

"What?! Don't you dare to even approach him, Terra!"

"Do you really think he loves you?! He feels nothing for you, Raven! He loves ME!"

"No!" Raven grittet her teeth in annoyance as someone approached them. Her eyes grew wide as the person came into light, revealing himself to be no other than Slade.

* * *

"Raven!" Beast Boy shouted. "Raven, where are you?" He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. When he had seen Raven's com on the bed, he knew something had happened to her. She would never leave her com like that.

He went into the common room and let out a low growl. He pulled his comunicator out and called Nightwing. "Dick, I need a favor!" He spoke and waited for his friend to answer.

"Sure. What is it?"

"It's about Raven..."

A giggle was heard from the other line. "Oh, friend Beast Boy, worry not as we will be gone the whole night."

"What?!" Beast Boy asked, his cheeks burning.

"The tower is only yours, Beast Boy." Nightwing responded.

"It's not about that. I... I..." He started but stopped when he observed that Nightwing had already ended the conversation. He let out a low growl and contacted Cyborg.

"Whazzap, grass stain?" The half-robot titan answered.

"Cy, I need a favor from you. It's... um... about Raven. You see, I've just called Nightwing and he said that he and Star will be out for the whole night so..."

"No problem, BB." Cyborg interrupted.

Beast Boy's eyes literally lit up. "Really? Oh, man! I feared that you were gonna refuse me."

"What? Of course not. Don't worry, buddie. I'll not return till morning so you've got the tower at your disposal. Just don't destroy anything, 'kay?"

Beast Boy groaned in annoyance. "Dude, I'm not talking about that kind of stuff! Get back to the tower right now!" He ordered only to notice a second later that Cyborg had already ended the call. Groaning again, the green titan decided to search Raven by himself. He tried to locate her whereabouts but it was like she didn't want to be found.

After at least half an hour, Beast Boy let out a low growl as his attempts at finding Raven were useless.

"Are you okay, Beast Boy?" He heard. His eyes grew wide. He would recognize that voice no matter what.

"T-Terra?" He stuttered and turned around on the couch, looking at the former member of his team. "W-what... are you... doing here?"

Terra gave him a small smile and tucked a few stray bangs behind her ear. "Well... I came with the wish to see you." She said and approached him.

"B-but... y-you we-were a statue..." He managed, eyes wide.

"I was. But my earth powers allowed me to return and I... wanted nothing more than to see you."

His eyes returned to their normal size as her words finally sunk in.

"Aren't you happy to see me again?" She asked, tilting her head to the side and stepping forward so between them were only a few inches.

"Terra, I..." He started. "How did you get in here?" He asked and his brow furrowed. She made a grimace. This didn't go unnoticed as the realization dawned on him. "What have you done to her?" He growled, his pupils dilating.

"What have you done to whom?" She played the innocente.

"To Raven! What have you done to Raven?" Beast Boy growled, looking at her straight in the eye.

"I kidnapped her." Terra shrugged. "She was standing between us so I merely making sure she will not be a problem anymore." She said all these like they were a normal thing.

* * *

"Raven..." Slade started, clasping his hands behind him.

Raven let out a low growl. "Release me!" She ordered.

Slade nodded towards Terra who grinned. "Look at you, Raven!" She said. "You are locked up here while Beast Boy is alone at the tower, still mourning me."

"You were just a stupid crush, Terra. Beast Boy never loved you!" Raven growled.

"Yes, he has. And still does. But you... after all you have done to him, after you've been so mean with him since you two met, after everything, you have a relationship with him. Think, Raven. While would he love you all of a sudden? The most he can feel for you is mercy, or maybe compassion, but no love!"

Tears welled at the corners of Raven's eyes but she refused to let them fall. She didn't want to be weak in front of her enemies. "No! You are lying!"

Terra growled and unlocked the cell while Slade stepped back, a grin under his mask. Terra pulled out the same device she had used to make Raven weak, and turned it on. Raven held her head, pained. The former titan grinned and punched the powerless empath. She made sure to leave some bruises and scratches across Raven's body, wanting to make her suffer.

Raven growled and got up as Terra was turning the device off. "You will pay for this!" She vowed, clenching her fists.

"That was for stealing Beast Boy from me." Terra said and walked out, locking the cell once again. "You're lucky I'm merciful. I could have hurt you much worse than that." She continued and gestured to the empath in order to emphasize her point.

Raven let out a low growl and sat on the floor. She ignored the pain and allowed a tear to fall on her right cheek, thinking about what would happen to Beast Boy. "Leave Beast Boy alone." She pleaded, her voice cracking. "Don't hurt him."

"I will not hurt him. I just want him to remember about his feelings for me."

"He doesn't love you, Terra. Stop fooling yourself!"

"Shut up!" Terra growled. "It is you who is 'fooling herself', as you said, not me. You think that he is in love with you but think this way: why would Beast Boy love a gothic, seemingly emotionless girl who kept being mean with him?"

Sonething inside Raven cracked. She knew that probably Terra was right but she still hoped.

Suddenly, Terra turned around, ready to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"To the Titans Tower. He will be so happy to see me!"

Another tear rolled down Raven's right cheek and she closed her eyes.

* * *

"Are you crazy?" Beast Boy asked, shocked. "You did what?"

"Kidnapped Raven. She seemed like a problem in our relationship so I decided to get rid of her."

"You are crazy." He stated. "What relationship, Terra? There is nothing between us."

"But..." She started only to get cut off by him.

"I do not love you, Terra. You were just a crush from my teen eyes. But I don't feel anything for you."

Terra growled and clenched her fists. She pulled out a device and turned it on. "But you will!" She said as Beast Boy clutched his head in his hands. His eyes closed and he passed out.

* * *

 _First of all: sorry it is so short but I couldn't write more *looking down*._

 _Second: I want to thank to Ssj Maggie who helped me with this._

 _I hope you like it._

 _Well? Opinions? Advices? Comments and criticisms are welcomed but no flames please. Tell me what you think. Read and review please._


End file.
